Winds of war winds of change
by redheadturkey
Summary: Sequal to C'est la VieWar has come to Edge, and ShinRa is doing all in its power to stop it, but will it be enough whenm terror attacks are occuring all over the city?
1. Chapter 1

Rude's eyes widened minutely, then he nodded. No, no it wouldn't do to have Reno's -- THEIR -- son catch them naked, sated on the couch.

Reno chuckled, bringing the washcloth over after washing it out and warming it and Rude's casual clothes.

Rude wiped himself down, changing into the clothes Reno brought with a raised eyebrow. Since when did 'casual' mean his ripped jean shorts and wifebeater at the beginning of winter?

Reno shrugged, he'd grabbed what had been on top, he himself was in the shredded jeans that Rude hated almost as much as the shredded shorts because they had a strategically placed hole over his left asscheek and his white "If you don't like the heat, get the Hell outta Costa" t-shirt he'd bought while they were there.

Rude sighed. Appeared to be laundry day. Yay.  
Reno immediatly got their stuff together, gathered up the dark stuff first and tossed it in. Hey, he'd learned something from the "pink suit and undies" incident.

Rude went back to the couch, lighting one of the candles on the entertainment center to get the sex smell out of the air before he went back to watching television.

That was when Rennan came in with a huge grin "Em gave me this for Papa." It was a HUGE box of chocolate. "Aunt Elena said he liked chocolate."

"Sugar high. Sticky fingers. Mess." Rude's mumbled words were not amused.

Reno chuckled "So I'm worse on chocolate than any drug you could ever give me."

Rude mumbled something that could have been 'not cleaning up after you' or something that children shouldn't hear. Either way, it was a grumble.

Reno just shook his head and continued getting the laundry together.

Tseng, meanwhile, was packing, he had been called BACK to Wutai Yuffie as there was similiar unrest there with what she had learned as there was in Edge with the bombings, and she had already had one attempt made on her life since they'd begun. "I am assuming with the insanity that has broken out as of late you will be staying here, Dear Heart, and I would really rather you did. I have a duty to my country and my princess, you have no such obligation."

"And your duty to me, Tseng?" Rufus asked, his tone indicating that he was NOT happy about being left behind.

"I did not say you could NOT accompany me, but I do not wish you harmed."

"You did not say it, but your actions did."

"Were you to come, you would be walking straight into the mouth of the beast. We both know who is behind all of this madness, and they would love nothing more than to have you where they could end your efforts with much less bloodshed than the bombings are doing as of now." Tseng sighed, shaking his head, he knew that he too was walking into the belly of the beast, as did his husband.

If reason wouldn't work... "I require a competent bodyguard in the wake of all this chaos, Tseng." There. He didn't want to, but Rufus HAD to pull the employer/employee relationship card if he was going to get his way.

Tseng sighed again "Fine. . .but you are harmed, you know I will never forgive myself."

"I am no longer a child to be doted on," Rufus said with a tiny smile, reaching for his shotgun. Which, he realized and knew that Tseng did as well, went completely contradictory to his previous statement.

Tseng packed up Rufus' things as well, before saying. "I have put the paperwork placing Rude in temporary guardianship with Rennan as heir ishould the most unfortunate circumstances occur while we are there in our safe and an electronic copy has been sent to him as well. I doubt it will be needed, but every eventuality must be planned for."

"Have you given either those two or Elena orders for the duration of our absence?" Rufus asked, knowing Tseng to be thorough, but assuming he might have forgotten something with the chaos of late.

"I have ordered Elena to direct Reeve's men as necessary to guard any other former Shinra holdings. She is only to bring Reno and Rude in if absolutely necessary. I fear for their objectivity in this matter, considering both of their past involvements with the gang they are using for their eyes, ears, and hand."

Rufus nodded at Tseng's decision. He knew he could count on the older man.  
"The car has arrived to take us to the airfield, The emperor and princess will be meeting us upon landing."

Rufus rolled his eyes. "Will Godo be able to keep his grubby hands to himself this time?"

Tseng chuckled. Yes, the last time Godo had met them, he'd been OVERLY friendly.

"The man has no shame for one in a place of power," Rufus complained.

Tseng shook his head. "With Yuffie there, I have faith your buttocks are safe." And he carried the bags out to the car.

"From him or from you?" RUfus teased, settling himself into the passenger seat of the car.  
Tseng chuckled, despite the graveness of the situation, before the world went to Hell. ..the explosion rocking the entire highway. "Where did that come from"  
Rufus was out of the car instantly, his shotgun in hand before he even registered drawing it. There was something to be said of being trained by the man he currently called husband. His eyes darted about, searching for some telltale sign of destruction.

It was then Tseng noted it. .it had been several blocks from them. ..the materia shop that had been sold by Rufus just two days before. ..it fortunatly had been closed for lunch, or the woman who ran it would be buried inside.

Rufus was quick to return to the car's confines. "We go. Now."

Tseng nodded, directing the driver to get them to the airstrip as quickly as possible.

They arrived at the airstrip quickly, Rufus stalking from the barely parked car towards the helicopter with purpose.

Watching the Eastern Continent fall away under them for the second time in a month he wondered what was to become of them now.

Rufus had several folders full of papers on his lap. He was preparing for his statement to Godo... the one where he was going to, essentially, tell him that his Council of Elders was filled with useless, violent douchebags intent on destroying the world.

Tseng had spent hours helping him get the presentation together. ..he knew Godo already knew this, but he stood to lose much, as the Council chose the ruling clan in emergency situations, and should a state of emergency be invoked. ..Godo's clan would likely be removed from power if that happened.

Rufus sighed. If ShinRa Company was as powerful as it used to be, this whole uprising wouldn't have even been an issue. He had seen one too many wars in his lifetime, and was not looking forward to seeing another one if he could help it.

Tseng placed a hand on Rufus' "I cannot help but think this is partially my fault for trying to get them to see the necessity of change."

"One wrong step and we start a war, Tseng." Rufus' words were careful, controlled, and held a hint of fear in them. "A war we can't possibly win."

Tseng nodded. "Our people have always been so extraordinarily proud. But to kill children. .Reno was FRANTIC when he called with the news of the destruction of the grocery store and damage to the school, and I cannot blame him."

"For as much of a slimy bastard as my father was, he was a political genius. What I wouldn't give to have a piece of advice from him right now..." Rufus sighed.

"What he basically did was to hold my people at gunpoint and told them if they did not submit he would destroy their temples and sacred places."

Rufus shook his head. "Prior to the war. The creation of the SOLDIER project corrupted his way of thinking... we can thank Hojo for that." "I speak of the man who took the tiny little electric company and turned it into the most powerful corporation in the world."

"He swayed the people. ..used his almost inexhaustable charm to draw the people, to make them see what he wished them to. You know, we have one who posesses such charm, if it can be directed properly. .." Tseng knew Rufus would know exactly of who he spoke..it was Reno when correctly directed that had charmed Tifa into getting Cloud to even see them.

"Reno is a loose cannon, not suited for diplomatic functions," Rufus said plainly. Now, Rude on the other hand... probably wasn't much better. One had to smile to be diplomatic, something the bald Turk never really did while on the clock.  
"It is why they make such a good team. ..Rude in the background to keep him in check.. Reno in the forefront, using that charm of his to get the people to listen. You could learn a few lessons from your former love about the use of it. One of those lessons is to loosen up sometimes. I know you can do it, You did, after all pull me into your lap and did something that could have gotten you into a fair amount of trouble were your father still alive at their reception"  
"THAT was not a diplomatic function."

"Quite true...perhaps. ..we could ask Tifa to speak on our behalf.. she is one of the few women my people respect enough to actually LISTEN to. With the attachment she has now to Rennan I know she would do everything in her power to prevent him being injured. ..which if it should become public knowledge he has been named your heir would be one of the first places they would strike outside the bombings."

"We make no public announcements of whether or not I have an heir until this is done," Rufus replied. "Keep them guessing. As for Tifa... I would like to save her for a last resort... as well as Cloud." Rufus paused, a tiny smile touching the corner of his mouth. "As for my father's charm, I DID manage to inherit SOME desirable traits from the man. How else would I have captured you?"

Tseng smiled. "Quite true, when you choose to use it, you did manage to enrapture Reno for a time as well, and we all know how difficult gaining THAT one's trust is."

A tiny blush touched Rufus' cheeks. "Flattery, Tseng, will get you everywhere."

As the chopper's windscreen filled with the vision of red rocked mountains Tseng began to fidget a bit nervously, he was to act as bodyguard for the Princess during the negotiations, and he had to watch out for Rufus as well.

"This will be no different from any other diplomatic meeting, Tseng," Rufus said. "Except for the whole fate of my company."

"And possible assasins in the crowd."

"And the fact that we both could wake up dead tomorrow morning."

Tseng nodded once more, then spoke quietly."As could the other three Turks. ..and their children. Perhaps your father had the right of it in forbidding them to have families. ..I dread to think what would happen to our two most experienced should something happen to their child."

Rufus just shook his head. He knew the rammifications if things went sour in Wutai. He just chose to think positively.

The chopper hovered for a moment while a spot on the airfield was cleared for them,. then landed, Tseng stepped out to see Yuffie there, but not Godo. "Where is your father?"

Rufus took a deep breath, waiting to hear the worst: the Godo would not meet with them.

"Late, as usual," Yuffie sighed.

Tseng shook his head. "I see you appear to have been unharemed after the assasination attempt, something for which I am glad." A car pulled up just then, a portly Wutain man whose manner was at the moment deathly serious stepping out.

"They don't call me Yuffie the Great for nothing," the girl said with a cheeky smile.

Rufus walked towards Godo, a charming smile, vaguely reminicent of his father, on his lips. "Emperor Godo," he greeted with a bow, then outstretched his hand for a handshake. "I see life has been favourful towards you."

"Up until quite recently, yes." He shook, bowing as well. "Your wedding to my daughter's cousin caused quite the stir, not that I disagree that it was needed, it truly was, but it has placed me in a rather delicate position politically"  
"I understand your concern," Rufus replied. "You must, however, realize that there are things going on under your watch that are not favourable to either of our causes."

"I am quite aware. Unfortunatly, until the tribunal is gathered, I cannot act, If I attempt to do so the Council will declare a state of emergency and my clan will lose the throne. NONE of us want that. ..it would bring a war you are not equipped even WITH Reeve's help to fight."

Rufus chose not to mention that Reeve had already, regretfully, denied them assistance. "How soon until the tribunal? If things continue escalating as they have been, even more innocent lives will be casualty."

"I can have them gathered in two days. ..Wutai is a very large country, and it takes time to contact them all."

"I understand," Rufus said carefully. Two days. A lot could happen in two days. And, truth be told, he preferred not to constantly be glancing over his shoulder for two whole days.

"I understand your concerns as well, President Shinra. .Chekov and his contigent shall guard you while you are here. I trust the boy with my life.  
"My thanks, Emperor," Rufus said with another bow. He wasn't entirely sure how well he could trust Godo or this Chekov, but he would have to at least make it appear that he did.

"Yuffie and I are unfortunatly really the only two you can trust fully. I desire change and peace as much as my daughter does, I have simply not been in a position to make the changes that must be. You can only trust Chekov because he follows orders." Godo shook his head, he hated the situation that had been brought about.

So, either Godo wasn't nearly as bad as he appeared to be, or he was an excellent showsman. "We, too, desire peace. we must work together to regain it, especially after all this world has endured recently."

"Your fatther had charm to spare when he came to speak on Shinra's behalf, but he had no sincerity behind his words. I sense that you do. Our biggest problem is going to be gathering enough credible evidence that our elders are the driving hand behind the bombings. I know it is true, as do you. ..but without concrete proof the tribunal will not act"  
"We have gathered some evidence of our own, and I would be honoured to share what we have in exchange for information of yours." It was a delicate dance, Rufus knew, but one he had been raised to perform.

"Agreed. Some of what we possess was sent to us by one of your own agents. ..Reno, I do believe. He is quite the intuitive, he discovered things I would not even have thought to look for."

"Reno is..." Rufus paused, trying to find the correct word he wanted to use. "He is different, that is certain. However, he has a strong sense of right and wrong, something that has made him one of my best Turks."

"Something when one is responsible for the life of their own one developes quite quickly. I understand that intimatly, I have my own blood to protect as well." Godo smiled over at his daughter. "I am however being slightly impolite keeping you here, come, come. Let us head back toward the palace, I will show you everything we currently have."

"You are too kind, Emperor," Rufus replied with another bow. He fell into step beside Godo, showing the man both that he was his equal, as well as respectful.

Godo bowed once more as he opened the door for the two men. When they arrived a messanger boy came unning up to them. "Lord Godo sir, there's been another bombing! One of the apartment buildings in the nicer section of Edge, sir! I recorded the news report for you to view once you are inside"

Rufus looked over at Tseng, raising an eyebrow.

Tseng had an absolutly horrid thought, and followed Godo inside quickly.

Rufus moved just as quickly, his decorum threatening to collapse. This was NOT the way things were handled.  
As Godo turned on the recording, Tseng's face began to get paler by the second. ..especially as the camera began to pan in and the building became recognizable. ..Tseng let out a very soft, and very un-Tseng like curse.

When the huge boom had come to it, Reno had been in the middle of making lunch, the power flickered, then went out, the building shaking harshly, he yelled out "Aibou, get Rennan out of here! Now!"

Rude moved quickly, his eyes darting about as he searched for the child... as well as the best way to get them out of there and onto the street where it was somewhat safer.

Reno meanwhile was calling for Livewire, holding the leash in his hand.

Rennan wrapped his arms around Rude's legs, he was shaking like a leaf.

Rude picked the child up, one hand going to the back of the boy's head, holding it against his chest to protect Rennan's face. "Reno! Forget the cat! He'll make it out on his own... come on!" Rude moved quickly, with determination, towards the door.  
That was when the ceiling of the kitchen caved in, just as Reno had turned around to follow. "m'alright! Just get him outta here! I'll come as soon as I can find a window." Which as they were on the second floor would probably break a leg, but he'd survive the jump.

With a final call of his partner's name, Rude turned and ran towards the stairs. He pushed through the doorway, then his feet made at staccatoed sound as he ran down the stairs. All those times he'd chosen to take the stairs as opposed to the elevator had paid off, and both he and the little redhead were at the bottom floor very quickly.

Sirens sounded just as the loud creaking that signaled the collapsing of the third floor onto the seccond did. ..the rescue crews pulling up with rescue dogs.  
"Papa!" Rennan's scream was damn near heartbreaking as he watched it fall.

Rude had to push through some debris to reach the building's lobby, holding Rennan close to avoid him getting injured by anything. As he nearly fell into the lobby, he heard the floors crashing down, his throughts torn between telling Rennan to run for the door by himself and insuring the child's safety by escorting him there.

"Papa's trapped. ..get Papa. .please. ..get Papa. .." But when Rude turned he would see it was impossible, the debris were packed so tight it would take heavy equipment to get them out, the stairs blocked. ..the only way to go was out. "Livewire will keep papa safe. ..won't he?"

"He's done it before, kiddo," Rude said, hearing more rumbling and making a break for the doors before THEIR only escape route was blocked.

Rennan sat back and watched as they came in with the heavy equipment, holding onto Rude as Tifa came jogging up, still shaking llike a leaf.

Rude just stood stoically, hand against the boy's shoulders. His eyes panned the building and surrounding streets, looking for any sign of Reno.

"Gods. .." It was Tifa's only words as she took in the scene. .." I can't believe they took out an apartment building. .."

"Not the first," Rude said softly.

"Is he. ." Tifa couldn't speak the words, she just couldn't. ..she took in Rennan's tearful face and the fact that the two were alone and the word was just too much to speak. Denzel did his best to comfort the younger boy.

Tseng was having similiar thoughts as he exchanged a glance with Rufus watching the rescue workers on the television searching the building for survivors. "I cannot believe it has come to this."

"Excuse me, Emperor," Rufus said carefully. He walked into the hallway, looking around to make sure he was alone before dialing Rude's phone. He spoke with the man briefly, then hung up and walked back inside the room.

Tseng gave Rufus a questioning glance as he returned.

"Reno is missing," Rufus said softly.

Tseng winced and removed his prayer beads from his pocket, closing his eyes and quietly praying for the younger Turk's safety.

As the crane began lifting away the debris a voice from a rescuer could be heard to yell "We found one! He's alive!" As they dug a bit further a soft mew would be heard.

A mew Rude didn't hear as he was trying to comfort a crying Rennan... and failing miserably.

"Sir?" The rescuer approached him. "Is your name Rude, sir?"

Rude's gaze snapped to the rescuer. "Yes."

"The one we've found was asking for you. ..he's still partially buried, and hasn't spoken since asking for you, but we were able to hear him breathing, which indicates he's still alive. I think it best if you would remain within earshot until we've freed him completely."

Rude nodded, pulling the small redhead attached to his leg into his arms, just holding him tight.  
"Rude?" The voice was echoing, ragged, a little frightened sounding, Reno HATED being pinned and he hated enclosed spaces, and right now he was experiencing both, though the shield Livewire had thrown around him just as he was being buried had kept him from being completely crushed. "Is Rennan safe?"

"Papa?"

"He's fine, Reno. You?" Rude called back, a tiny tremor in his voice.

"Pinned down, legs hurt, back hurts a little, but m'okay for the most part I think. .." and he yelled "Would someone get me outta here?" His voice had the slightest edge of hysteria to it.

Rude cleared his throat, the look he gave the rescue worker making it clear that he was holding him personally responsible for getting the redhead out of there as quickly as possible.

"papa hates being trapped"  
Finally the rest of the debris was was lifted from him and they could see the full extent of the damage. ..one leg was twisted almost backward, and he had mutliple scrapes and bruises, one eye swollen fully shut, the other threatening to swell shut, but his grin showed he would bounce back as he always did.  
The extent of Reno's injuries made Rude throw up just a little bit in his mouth. It was one thing to rip the head off some punk for your job, it was another to see your lover looking like a broken doll.  
Livewire when they finally unburied him looked almost worse. ..a huge gash torn into the black and white cat's side, he mewed again softly, his ice blue eyes giving Rude a pitiful look.

Rude had to turn away. He just couldn't see any more.

"Ya did good, Livewire. .ya saved m'life. .." Reno gave the cat a soft pet as the veternarian came up and removed the cuahl from the debris, fortunatly the gash looked worse than it was.

Dark Nation had given a soft mew when she'd seen her mate on the tv, batting at the image with one of her black paws.

The emts loaded Reno into the ambulance as bodies began being taken out. . .and damned if the kid had not yet again defied fate, because of all those buried he was the only one who;d survived.

Tifa said quietly "You can go with him if you want, I've got Rennan."

Rude didn't speak, just nodded as he followed the paramedics feeling almost numb.

Reno with his one remaining open eye looked up at Rude. "I've survived worse, right? Damn cat saved m'damn ass again. .fuckin' terrorists. ..fuckin' Krastof's kids, fuckin' elders. ..shit"  
Rude didn't answer, a slight tremor running through his frame. Shock? Naw, not Rude.

Reno sensed it, and he held up his own game face. ..he couldn't fall apart, and he figured with all of the times Rude'd been his wall, it was about time he repaid the favor. .and even injured and in pain as he was he did just that, his hand gripping his husband's squeezing slightly as he smiled.

"You're alive," Rude finally whispered.

"Damn straight. ..you didn't think I was gonna let a building fallin' on me do me in when the boss survived it, did ya?"

Still trembling slightly, Rude answered blandly. "Yeah."

Reno let out a soft "psha" sound before shock finally started setting in, his eyes slowly blinking open and closed. But he was still the trooper, smiling the entire way, holding Rude's hand, and reassuring the bigger man that he'd be fine. "'sides, ya did the right thing. ..ya got Rennan outta there. ..if ya'd come after me and gotten Rennan killed I'da never forgiven ya."

"Yeah," Rude answered again, but there was no emotion behind it. All he could do was breathe in, breathe out.  
And with that they pull up, his eyes finally sliding closed, the paramedic who'd been back there with them marveling that the little man had managed to stay awake so long.

Rude just moved mechinically out of the way, letting the paramedics and doctors do what they had to.

"Rude?" The voice belonged to Elena "I saw on the news. ..I came as soon as I could get things squared away"  
Rude just nodded to the girl, chosing to sit in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs in the waiting room.

"It's ok to cry you know. ..I know you must have been terrified. ..let me guess. ..he was doing his best to try to hold up the game face for you because both of you falling apart would have created nuclear meltdown."

Rude took a deep breath, then exhaled. He did it again. It didn't help.

Elena took him into her arms, knowing h emight flip, but at this point she knew he needed the human contact, even if he wouldn't admit it. ..the slender spitfire had been in surgery for 5 hours so far, and she knew he had to have been growing more and more insane with each hour.

"I need a cigarette," Rude said abruptly, nearly knocking the blonde girl over as he stood and stalked towards the door.

Elena nodded. "I'm coming too."

Rude had no more than taken three steps from the doorway when he had a lit cigarette in his hand and was puffing away like a chimney.

Elena bummed one, and as soon as he handed it over, she had it lit as well, she just stood next to him in compainonable silence for several long moments before quietly stating "I know you normally don't like to talk, but I really think you need to. I know you had to have been batshit insane with fear when the building came down. "  
"You're right," Rude said slowly. "I don't like to talk."

Elena sighed, shaking her head. "You're going to drive yourself crazy if you don't get it out, you know. ..and as much as you need him right now, and I know damn well you do. .you aren't going to be there for him when he needs you if you end up as psychotic as Josh because you bottle it all up."

"I'm not bottling it up," Rude replied. "I'm... coping." Another cigarette was lit.

"Don't you try to bullshit me, Rudolph Amdrew Urar!" Yes, Elena had busted out the full name, NOT a good sign, especially when she had her hands on her hips. "I know better."

"Do you, Elena Annamarie Marshall?" Rude replied in the same tone before his face returned to the blank one he'd been showing. Two could play that game.

"Yes, I do, because I can tell you right now if it were SAM in surgery right now I'd be about to go insane and I'm not even with him that way anymore."

Rude took a thoughtful drag, finally replying, "I'm not you."

"No, but you are the husband of the luckiest little shit on the face of the planet who was the ONLY survivor once the building collapsed. I know damn well you're a lot more shaken up than you're letting on."

"I'm fine," Rude replied, the tiny tremor in his hand as he flicked his cigarette betraying his words.

"Bullshit, you're shaking like a damn leaf, you damn near dropped your cigarette just now."

"Did not." Liar, liar, Rude's pants on fire.

Elena sighed "I'm trying to help here, but I swear, you two are the stubbornest fucks I have ever met in my entire life. .." She was interrupted as a doctor came outside to inform them he'd come through the surgery fine and had been brought back up to his room.

"How is he doing?"

"He's alive," the doctor said with a tiny smile. "More than I can say about most people who have a building fall on them."

"Is he awake yet? I'm sure a little reassurance from him would do his husband here a world of good."

"He's on a sedative until morning. He needs sleep," the doctor replied.

"May we see him?" She gave Rude a look that said he should be thankful he came through ok.

The doctor nodded, turning to go back inside.

Elena followed him in.

The little redhead had an iv and a nasal oxygen tube hooked up. ..they'd even set up a little pet bed for Livewire next to him, who had been brought in by Tifa from the vet a couple of hours ago. No one would begrudge the cat who'd saved the only buried survivor of 5629 Mythril Lane at least that.

Rude set up shop in a chair across the room, just staring at his unconscious lover.

Reno when morning came blinked once, then twice, trying to clear the fuzz from his head from the amount of sedative still floating around in his bloodstream. "Mornin'" he said softly.

"Morning," Rude replied, his voice still rather empty. He hadn't slept a wink.

"You look like stomped shit, yo. .."

"Feel like it," Rude replied, a yawn finally breaking his face.

"You, into the other bed, get some damn rest before I call the nurse in here ta sedate you."

"I'm fine."

"You're about ta fall outta the damn chair. ..." Then, his gets a tender look and he says "Rude. ..m'sorry I scared you like that. ..I know I did. .but I hung on because I knew if I died you'd never forgive yourself for not gettin' me out too."

"I should've grabbed you both."

"You did exactly what I wanted ya to do, which was get Rennan. .You probably wouldn't made it out if you'd had us both, then all THREE of us woulda died."

Rude just sighed. He couldn't say anything more in his defence.

"I'm alive dammit. ..and I love you. ..and I do NOT blame you for me gettin' hurt. ..I don't want you blamin' yourself either."

Another sigh, and Rude finally conceeded, making his way to the other bed.

Tseng meanwhile after the call from Elena saying Reno had been found and was going to get through it fine had managed to calm Rufus down enough for them to rehearse his address for the Tribunal. ..they'd even found evidence that the Council had supported Shion's actions. ..something which he knew the Tribunal would not be happy about.

Rufus sighed. "How are we going to win this?" Cold feet? Just a little.

"There is so much evidence even the hardest hearted could not deny the truth of it."

"Then why do feel so nervous?" Rufus asked softly.

"You know what is at stake. ..and your former lover and dearest friend was nearly killed by those you must face."

Rufus shook his head, not denying it, but just wanting to shake away the uncertainty.

"We will win. ..even if it takes a civil war here. ..we will. This time we are right and our motives are just."

Rufus sighed. He knew he wouldn't feel better until after this was all over. 


	2. Chapter 2

Reno had begun taking a personal accounting of their losses and what they had left money wise to rebuild their lives. .then got a crestfallen expression. "My piano.." not even so much for the physical loss as the memories associated with it. "Our song. ..'sgone. .."

Rude was out cold. The second his head hit the pillow, regardless of how uncomfortable the bed was, he was out. Whether he was sleeping or passed out wasn't important, seeing as how his brain just decided it needed no further external stimulation before it just went nuts.

Reno looks up at Elena who had been helping him go through it all. "Mom's ornament. .." He shook his head. "I didn't realize how much I lost. .."

Elena shook her head. "Don't think about what you lost. Think about what has survived."

"I know. ..Big Guy's been out for a while. ..'sjust.. I've never seen anything like. ..well like THIS. ..Not even in alla my years on the street." He then picks up his ringing phone, and a tearful smile crawls over his face. "You found those two things. ..my sheet music. ..my ornament. ..unharmed? Thanks, to. .keep 'em there for me, when I can I'll come get 'em. ..no, better idea, send 'em here." He gave the person on the phone Elena's address. "Thanks."

Elena's phone rang as well, and she offered Reno an apologetic look as she stepped out of the room to take it.

Reno just watched Rude now, wanting so badly to touch him, to reassure him things were going to be allright, but how to DO that when he wasn't even sure it would be?

Elena poked her head back in. "The President and Tseng are going to meet with the Wutan elders and Godo in two days."

"Good. ..maybe we'll have an end ta alla this madness soon." He hated not being able to even get up on crutches right now. He wanted to touch Rude so badly, and for another week he wouldn't be allowed out of the traction to even be on crutches due to the extent of the damage to the joints.

Elena's head popped back out of the doorway for a few minutes before it popped back in. "According to Tseng, the President's a wreck."

"I bet.. .he had ta kill the kid, and now he's dealin' with the people his father fucked up the ass without a thought. I don't blame him. Would be too."

Elena's head popped back out again, this time a few more minutes passing before she hung up the phone and came back inside. "Tseng wants us to round up all ShinRa supporters who can hold their own in a fight and have them on call."

Reno nodded "Already know we got Sam.. .Eric proba'ly would just ''cause it's his family. ..my cousins are rarin' ta get into it after what happened ta me, Kendell practically threatened ta fly out there himself regardless of tha circumstances, and Geroge an' Alex'll go where he does."

"You do yours and I'll do mine. When he wakes up," she nodded at Rude. "Have him do the same. Tseng wants a preliminary head count by dinner."

"Could you do tha honors of tryin' ta. .I obviously can't right now." He pouted a bit at not even being able to PEE like a normal person, much less being able to get up and walk around.

Elena shook her head. "Let him sleep. He needs it. If he doesn't get up within a couple hours, call the nurse and she'll come get me."

"Thanks, yo. ..prob'ly should try ta sleep a little m'self. "

"Probably."

With that he relaxes the best he can considering he's trapped on his back Rude's dreams were filled with falling rocks, debris, and a scream he couldn't quite identify. He twitched in his sleep, a frown covering his face.

Reno called softly for Rude, he hadn't been able to get to sleep, and he could see his aibou was having an extremely unpleasent dream, so he called in order to wake him.

Rude fingers twisted as he grabbed tightly at the sheets under him. A tiny moan left his lips as his eyes darted back and forth behind closed lids.

"Rude, wake up, yo! Yer havin' a nightmare."

A sharply inhaled breath accompanied Rude sitting up straight on the bed, quickly. His eyes scanned the darkish room, searching for the source of the scream that had plagued him.

"C'mere...I'm allright. ..I'd come ta ya, but I can't."

Rude shook his head, his hands shaking slightly as he continued to look around. "Was there a girl in here?" he finally asked.

"Elena popped her head in, for just a few minuttes, but other than that n' the nurse with my meds, no."

"No little girl?" Rude asked, his eyes blinking behind his sunglasses.

"Em was with her..what's got ya bugged, talk ta me."

"I heard a scream," Rude said carefully, schooling his breath as best he could. "A little girl's scream."

"Was a dream, yo. ..c'mere. .I need ta touch you too."

Rude took a deep breath, then another, before moving slowly towards Reno. "I don't want to hurt you"  
"You won't, you'd hurt me more by NOT touchin' me. ..I need you, an' you most obviously need me."

Rude stood next to the bed, his hand barely touching Reno's exposed cheek.

Reno reached out a hand, gripping his hard, squeezingfirmly. "Talk ta me. ..I'm here. ..You've been m'wall for so long. ..let me be yours now"  
"It was just a dream," Rude replied.

"It obviously has ya bugged. ..so talk ta me. ..I'm here."

Rude took a deep breath, sighing before he started. "There was a little girl. Screaming. I was trying to find her."

Reno nodded. "The building fallin' freaked ya that bad?"

"The cleanup mission for Sector 7," Rude said. "When you were unconscious still..." Rude paused, swallowing dryly. "There was a little girl... in a building... collapsed... just like ours... I... I couldn't get her out."

"Shit. ..had no idea. .no wonder you're so bugged."

"The rescue workers... couldn't get her out either..." Rude paused, not wanting to say the last part.  
With that Reno's eyes clenched shut. .."I. .I killed that girl. ..and so many others. ..shit. ."

"I... I had to shoot her... otherwise... she would have just stayed there until she starved... or the animals got her... or worse..." Rude's words came brokenly, but quickly.

Reno's shoulders began shaking as he realized what his actions then had caused. .."M'sorry. ..shit. ..so fuckin' sorry. .m'hands are no cleaner than those of the ones doin' this. ."

"She screamed... called me a devil... I... I just wanted... to help her... Save her..."

Reno's hand shook as he held Rude's. "So sorry ya had ta face that. ..an' when I got buried. ..it brought it all back."

Rude just shook his head, opting for silence rather than to keep speaking. It was... too hard to deal with, so close to home.

Reno put both arms around him, ignoring the jolt of pain that shot through his back and legs as he did, holding the bald head to his chest.

"She wasn't the only one..." Rude finished, taking a deep, shaking breath before pulling away to attempt to compose himself.

"M'sorry. ..I regret more'n I can say all the destruction n' death I caused that day. ..m'surprised ya don't hate me for puttin' ya through that."

Rude shook his head, clearing his throat and attempting to straighten the tie he didn't realize he wasn't wearing.

"An here I was whinin' about the THINGS we lost. ..shitm, I feel like such a heel."

Rude just sighed again, moving to sit down on the bed he'd been sleeping on not that long ago.

"I guess I should feel lucky ta be alive, huh? M'sorry for scarin' ya. ..sorry for bringin' all that garbage back. ..but maybe it's good it came out. ..Maybe though. ..maybe this is a clue ta do somethin' you've been sorta resistin' doin', but a lot's changed since we last discussed it. ..maybe.. .it's time we stopped rentin' and bought a permenant placea our own. ..place with a yard for Livewire n' Rennan ta play. ..somethin' of our own."

Rude shook his head. "Not strategically sound." He didn't mention that he wasn't exactly commitment ready to a house... on the ground... by itself... with no one else around.  
Reno nodded, sighing. ..in his eyes he WANTED something permenant,, some sense of normalcy, but he understood Rude's reasoning. "I guess. .after the bombing I'm just wantin' somethin' that feels permenant, ya know?"

Rude nodded, resisting that permanance with his own desire for freedom. His parents were people who had a house, not him. He was liable to up and move at any moment... something that couldn't be done with a house.

Which of course was opposite of Reno who'd had almost nothing but the clothes on his back that had been his for so many years.

Rude sighed, which was interrupted promptly by his stomach growling.

"Go on and get us somethin', but NO PIZZA!" He let out a soft bark of laughter as he spoke.

A tiny smile touched the corner of Rude's mouth as he walked out of the room, fully intending on getting pizza anyway.  
OK, so Reno remembered what had happened the LAST two times they'd gotten pizza. .maybe third time would be the charm?

Rude returned within half an hour with a piping hot pizza. It just had pepperoni and cheese on it, but it still smelled wonderful.

Reno eagerly grabbed a slice. "Man, third time WAS the charm. ..this is. ..heavenly." And scowled at the nurse who shot him a nasty look. "Leave me alone, I c'n barely move, and can't walk ta escape the hospital food, have some fuckin' mercy."

Rude ignored the woman, choosing instead to get another piece after nearly inhaling his first.  
Reno devoured 3 out of the 12 slices before he declared himself satisfied. .."m'surprised the place didn't get bombed while you were in it."

Rude gave Reno a look that clearly told him to leave fate and their obscenely bad luck out of any future pizza instances.

Reno just chuckled, then winced when he did. "Ow, remind me laughin' hurts.  
"Laughing hurts," Rude said with a tiny smile on his face... and an even tinier spot of pizza sauce at the corner of his mouth.

"Smartass. .." He just shook his head then, his humor was hollow as his fingers ghosted over the window overlooking a ravaged Edge as he had over the remains of Sector 7 the previous year.

"Things'll work out," Rude whispered softly.

"Yeah, they always do. .. but shit. ..m'just tired o'losin' everything I've worked for. ..got outta this one LITERALLY with nothin' more than the clothes on our backs... my piano. ..my stereo. ...all o'the stuff I'd managed ta get for myself over the years. ..alla it gone because a few stupid assholes have somethin' against two guys lovin' one another. ..it ain't fair.. .an' I know no one ever said life was, but shit. "  
"They don't have something against two men living together. They have something against ShinRa Company," Rude said pointedly.

"Don't matter really. . .. And it was because of the boss and Tseng gettin' married that they started it, may be that the same gender issue is a smokescreen, but you can't say it's not an issue. An' we still lost everytin'. ..but us"  
Rude shook his head. "That doesn't matter. What matters is that we're here. Whatever it is you're worried about can be replaced. People can't."

"Yeah. ..I know. ..you're freaked over me. ..an' I guess I'm lucky ta have survived it. ..so many others didn't. ...I REALLY owe that cat my ass. ..yet again." Reno leaned his head up in a way that spoke of how much he wanted to be held right now. ..no matter what the cost in pain it may entail.

Rude, however, missed the gesture entirely. "I think... I think I need to go out and have a smoke. Sorry"  
As soon as Rude left is when the first tear fell. ..He wanted to call him back, but he just didn't know how. ..he felt so tentative with Rude at the moment for some reason. . and the nic fit he was suffering sure as HELL didn't help. . .he was tired, strung out, and he didn't have the energy to keep up the brave face anymore.

This time, before Rude's feet even made it out the door the cigarette was lit. He glared at the doctors and nurses and other hospital staff that looked at him with disgust, but didn't care. He needed to straighten things out in his head, and nicotine always helped.  
"I love you. ..but how much more can we take before we break?" The question was asked to empty air, and he didn't have an answer to it.

Rude sighed, exhaling the smoke out of his nose like he used to do when he was young and stupid. One of his friends had told him it helped get more nicotine in his system... but that friend also swore up and down that coke wouldn't make your nose cave in... until his did.

Reno could see Elena standing in front of the snack machines and he called out "Hey, get me somea those twinkies, would ya?" Though he heard the tremor in his voice and cursed himself.  
"Yeah," Elena said, jabbing at the buttons on the machine, hoping against hope the bag of chips she wanted weren't going to jam... again.

"Thanks yo." There, his voice held steady this time. ..much better.

A loud crash was heard from the hallway. After a few minutes, Elena appeared, carrying three twinkie packages and five bags of chips. "Teach that piece of shit to deny me my munchies."

Reno smiled, but it had a sad quality to it, from what could be seen of it from the bandages that almost covered the entire left side of his face.

"Tell me whatever it is the twinkies can't fix," Elena said, settling down softly on the bed, making sure she didn't bump Reno.

"Just. ..I know I freaked Rude out. ..this whole damn thing has him freaked over the Sector 7 cleanup and I CAN'T HELP because it was MY FUCKIN' FAULT." His voice came out harsh, tight, cracking a bit.

"You might have pulled the trigger, but you didn't make the order," Elena replied, opening one of her bags of chips.  
"You think it helps. ..? I know how many people I killed. ..and he had to clean up MY mess.. . yet again."

"But he doesn't blame you," Elena replied, chip in mouth. "He never blamed you. Not even the slightest."

"Also. ..he's so afraid ta even touch me right now. ..an' I need him to. ..I need him ta hold me. ..to not be afraida hurtin' me. ..I'm banged up, but I ain't spun glass yo. .."

Elena sat and thoughtfully chewed, adding another chip after swallowing before she responded. "I... don't know what to tell you"  
"I don't either. .." He just shook his head, hissing at the pain it caused, but it didn't stop his normal gestures.

"Did he talk to you at all about what happened... back then?" she asked.

"some. ..He had this nightmare about this girl screamin'. ..I woke him up from it."

Elena frowned. She hadn't heard any specific stories from the big guy: just generalizations.

Reno told her everything Rude had told him. .. and how it had stirred the resulltant feelings of guilt.

"He had to kill her?" she asked quietly, her chips long forgotten.

"Yeah. ..he couldn't get her out. ..an' the rescue workers couldn't either. ..he figured it was kinder n' leavin' her ta die of exposure or for the animals."

"Fuck."

"Now. ..I think I know why he was so reluctant about Rennan. ..an' especially about Em. ..shit."

"Maybe... maybe he's got it stuck in his head that if they couldn't get you out..." She left the remainder of her thought silent.

"Gods.. .." He gulped "I don't even wanna think that thought.. .I don't wanna think about what woulda happened. ..he'd prob'ly have killed himself. ..an' I wouldn'ta wanted that"  
"It's probably what's bugging him," Elena said carefully, goign back to eating her chips.

"But I ain't dead. .I'm here. .I'm alive. ..an' I need his touch. ..need him...just as much as he needed nme. ..I need him."

"You know how much he broods over things," Elena said. "He's probably just stuck in a rut thinking about how he might have had to kill you. And now, even though things are okay, he can't stop thinking 'what if?'"

"Wasn't he the one who told ME gta stop worrying over 'what ifs' ?"

Elena rolled her eyes. "You know you can't tell him anything."

"Get his ass in, make him sit next ta me. .I'm gonna get him ta stop thinkin'. ..even if I can't make love, I can still touch him. .."

"Don't do anything to keep yourself in here longer than you have to be," Elena warned.

"I won't. ..I just. ..need him ta know I'm here...an' alive. "  
"Okay," Elena said with a sigh as she stood up.

Reno nodded, moisture still glimmering at the corners of his eyes. "Thanks, Laney. .."

"Anytime," she replied, tossing an empty chip bag into the garbage on her way out.

Reno when Rude came in patted the bed next to him, then reached over. ... pulling him in close. .. "Please. ..don't be afraid ta touch me. ..I'm here, I'm alive. ..an' I need ya ta hold me. ..I need your touch as much as I ever did." 


	3. Chapter 3

You're hurt," Rude said plainly. "I don't want to make it worse."

"You hurt me worse by not doin' it. ..and you need it too. .I promise if it hurts too much I'll tell you."

Rude shook his head. "When you're out of traction."

Reno looked at him with those eyes that still glistened, his voice shaking with emotion. "I need you to know I'm alive...but more. ..I need to feel it too. ..I'm not madea spun glass, yo..." He slowly directs Rude's arms around him, despite his protests. "See. ..I'm warnm. ..solid. .real. Not just some dream that's gonna fly apart the moment you touch me."

Rude decided it best not to talk philosphy and the possibility that everything around them was just some massive dream of some superior being waiting to be woken up. It never worked to prove his point anyway. "I know you're real," he finally said. "I want to keep it that way... which means you rest until you're healed"  
Reno finally nodded, relenting. ..though the way he shook in those big arms made it obvious he was still in emotional shock ahnnd needed this badly. Thst shakes had not come until he'd dropped the game face mask he had worn up to this point, but he simply couldn't anymore, the warmth of those arms melting away the last of his mask.

A heavy sigh left Rude unbidden. He kept his hand in Reno's sitting on the nightstand as he held the redhead's hand.  
"M'sorry, yo. . ." and he didn't even know what he was apologizing FOR, unless it was scaring Rude as badly as he had, and being so weak when Rude and Rennan really needed him to be strong. He leaned against him and drew on his warmth until the shakes began to die away.

"Just..." Rude started, then paused, finding it better to just say, "You need to rest. Sleep, and I promise I'll be here when you wake up."

Reno nodded, laying back, closing his eyes.

Elena watched from the door. "He's trying, Big Guy, he really is. You're BOTH still in shock, I think, and he's just trying so hard to hold up for both of you, when he doesn't realize when you've lost everything it's ALLRIGHT to be weak. It's allright for both of you too, and it's what Tifa and I are here for right now. So the two of you can fall apart as much as you need to and have us to lean on."

"I'm fine," Rude said pointedly, making sure Reno was asleep before he pulled his hand from the redhead's grip.

"No, you aren't. ..and if you keep trying to insist that, you're going to end up breaking eventually. ..and I'd bet everything it's going to be the moment he needs you most, and then what"  
"I'll deal."

"You've been in your face there for him, since this whole thing started. ..but what you fail to admit is you need someone there for YOU too. Rude. ..you don't have to do this alone. It's what friends are for."

Rude made his way to the bed, weariness setting in. "I said I'm fine. I'll live."

Elena groaned, watching him a moment. "You listen to me, Rude. ..you listen to me good. ..if you end up breaking at a critical moment and both of you fall because you wouldn't ask for support when you needed it, you are going to regret it even WORSE than you do that little girl, because what you're going to lose is even more precious. THINK about that before you refuse the hands that are being held out to catch you."

"Good night, Elena," Rude replied, eyes just as hard and tone just as direct. He pointedly closed his eyes, removing his sunglasses as he snuggled down to get more comfortable.

Elena when she strode out looked over at Tifa, her eyes shwoing the proverbial hands thrown in the air. "What am I going to DO with that man?"

"Let him do what he wants," she replied. "He obviously doesn't want our help."

"And if he ends up losing Reno over this? I mean losing him to insanity because he wasn't strong enough to be there when he was needed? How do you think that's going to make him feel? Why does he have to be such a stubborn ass?" She lets out a soft grunt.

"He's a man. They're all stubborn asses."

Elena Strode to the cafeteria, getting some coffee and then heading back toward the car. "Thank you for being there for Rennan, you and Cloud both. ..I really can't thank you enough for that."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

Elena smiled sadly "Wish he'd see that. I'm so terrified for both of them. . .and for Rennan too. How are they supposed to be there for him if they both don't deal with this?"

"Men are like oversized children. Horribly resilient, but terribly selfish," Tifa replied with a tiny smile.

Elena chuckled "Yeah" as she strode to her car.

Reno was awakened by another sharp scream several hours later. . .he wouldn't have been sure where it had come from except it wa his OWN heart pounding like a rabbit's and his own skin gleaming with sweat.

Rude was off the bed in a heartbeat, gun that he'd been sleeping on -- and had been digging into his ribs -- in hand, eyes searching for whatever the threat was.

That was when those jade eyes began to clear and he realized he'd not only torn himself from sleep but his partner too. ..and details began dropping into place. "Shit, sorry yo. ...unpleasent awakenings."

Rude shook his head, visably relaxing as he reholstered his firearm.

"Fuckin' hate the ones that wake your ass up screamin' and you can't remember why or what it was until AFTER you're awake."

Rude grunted in agreement, trying to stifle a yawn.

"An' then it bugs ya until you've chewed it apart. .." he shook his head at himself. "We're both in shock, shaken up an' jumpin' at shadows. ..maybe you should put that gun somewhere until we're both a little more stable, yo. Wouldn't wanna accidentally shoot someone we care about."

"I have to protect you." Rude's response was clipped, quick to escape his lips as if it was just waiting to be released.  
"Rude, the only people who've been here have been Elena and Tifa and the nurses. .. NO ONE is gonna hurt me, but you may end up hurting someone because you're jumpin' with gun drawn before you even realize what you're doin'."

Rude went about popping the clip on his gun, checking, counting the bullets, mentally preparing for some firefight he imagined threatened their safety.

Which was when Livewire came running back into the room, the same insanely quick way he always did, damn near bowling Rude over.

Rude's gun hit the floor, clip scattering in one direction while the rest of the firearm went a different way. He growled deep in his throat, his hands working quickly to find some pressure point to get... whatever it was on him off, and quickly.

Livewire whimpered then went limp, the pressure point Rude had found had been one that had sent the big cat spinning into uncnsciousness.

"Shit, Livewire. .see THIS is what I mean. ..jumping at fuckin' shadows. ..imagine if it had been RENNAN coming through the door like that. .you could really hurt Rennan doing that."

Rude moved quickly, scrambling for his lost gun. His breath came in sharp pants, his eyes wild.

Livewire was laid out on the floor in mute testament to the fact that Rude did, indeed, need help with post traumatic stress, that he had it just as bad, if only in a different form. He lept at and SHOT at shadows. ..whereas Reno froze,

Rude crouched in the far corner of the room, eyes darting back and forth as he clicked the clip back into the retreived gun.

Reno had hit the call button, and a nurse came in with a sedative, she had it adminstered very quickly.  
The gun fell from Rude's hand as his vision went blurry. A tiny sound came from his lips before unconsciousness claimed him.  
Reno's heart pounded in his chest as he picked up the gun, realizing just how close it had been. ..he immediatly had the phone in his hand, the number for the seventh heaven dialed before he even realized he'd done it.

"Hello?" Denzel's voice came across teh line.

"Denzel. .where's Tifa?" He tried to keep his tone even, and failed miserably. ..he swallowed thickly.

"She's not back yet. She was with Miss Elena," the boy replied. "Is something wrong?"

"I need her to call me the second she gets back. ..please. ..it's important."

"Okay," Denzel replied, then paused before saying, "Is... is there anything I can do?"

Reno haltingly explains what had happened, sanatizing it in a way to keep Denzel from freaking but still so he would understand.

"Oh," the boy said quietly. "I... I'll let Tifa know."

"Thanks, yo. .." He gripped that phone like a lifeline for a few moments.

"Okay," Denzel said softly before he hung up.

Reno just watched as two orderlies came and settled Rude into the other bed, and Livewire into his pet bed, just shaking his head and hoping they'd both survive this.

Reno's phone rang shortly, Tifa returning his call as soon as she got a call from a concerned Denzel.

"Hey. ." He repeated it all, this time his voice even shakier. . .

"Denzel called. Said you were freaking out. What's up?"

"Rude just flipped out. .knocked Livewire on his ass. ..crouched in the corner with his gun in his hand. ..I knew it was bad, btus hit. ."

"Are you okay?"

"Not physically hurt, but fuck. ..more'n a little freaked. ..never expected him to do that."

"Where is he now?"

"They sedated him. ..he's layin' over there out cold. ..but there's no way in HELL I can handle him if he wakes up in that state again."

"You two need to be seperated," Tifa said carefully. "I'll be there in a few with Elena."

"Thanks. ..I don't wanna be. .but even I know when it's good for my health."

Tifa hung up the phone, gesturing for Elena to follow her back to the hospital. Along the way, she explained what Reno had told her.

"Shit. .it's worse than we thought."

"I always thought Rude was the more stable of the two. Now I'm not so sure."

"He has a lot of things buried, but he doesn't TALK, even when he should."

Tifa shook her head. She could understand how frustrating it could be for Reno... she had a burier herself.  
"Until it all comes out in this huge explosion. ..in this case Reno's been just as in your face there for Rude as Rude's been for him. ..but Reno will accept Rude's help, Rude won't take his." Elena sighed, her gesture speaking her frustration.

"He's too proud."

"Sometimes you have to swallow that pride for not only your own good, but the good of those you care about."

"Try telling him that," Tifa joked.  
"I have, he says he's fine. ..what, does he have to actually end up KILLING one of them before he realizes he's not?"

"I don't know... He's more stubborn than Cloud ever was."

"You're telling me."

When they return Reno's voice could be heard yelling."Rude, Rude, yo. ..it's me. .. come on, snap outta it." his voice was startled, even after earlier.  
Elena strode in first, yelling for Rude to back up, she noted how his eyes had a slightly glazed look to them, as if he had just woken up and was not totally aware of where he was, he loomed over Reno's bed in a threatening manner, his hands outstretched.

Rude's movements were mechanical as he reached into his jacket, removing his service pistol. He pointed it at Elena, still seemingly unaware of his actual surroundings. "I can't do anything for her," he said softly.

Livewire, finally awakened, dove Rude, grabbing his arm in his teeth, pulling at it hard, throwing off his aim.  
"They're already here!" Rude called, fighting against the cuahl's mouth, powerful hands and feet trying to find enough purchase to throw the cat off so he could line up a shot. "They're already coming for her!"

Reno could only stare in utter horror as the gun went off. ..He turned away before he could see where the bullet ended up. ..

The moulding on the door splintered as the bullet lodged itself in the wood. The weapon fell from his hand as Rude still tried to fight the cuahl that had hold of his arm. "Get off me! Get away from her!"

A nurse, hearing the gunshot, sedated him once more, but a weaker one, just enough to calm him.

"Rude, Rude, yo. ..it's us. .. come on, snap outta it it now!"

Rude fought the sedation, his limbs thrashing as he was held down. However, after a few minutes, he found his senses dulling, his mind slowing and being covered in a light fog.

It was then that Tifa came in with Em and Rennan. "Papa Rude!" He looked up at his father as if asking what had happened.

"You know sometimes things just all hit a person at once, it's what happened.. .Papa Rude's got stuff he's gotta deal with."

Em knelt in front of him. "Unca Rude?"

The anxiety and panic that still touched the corners of his senses made his pulse and breathing quicken.  
"'sokay. ..I'm here." Her voice, sounding so much like the little girl, but calmer. ..no hints of panic, calming instead. ..like her new momma she seemed to know just what to do in any given situation, even at this young an age. . .she wrapped her arms around the bald head as Elena reached in and took the gun from him, breathing a sigh of relief as she did not get much resistance.

"Go away!" Rude yelled, pushing the little girl away from him. "Stop haunting me!"

"It's Em, . .'sokay. ..it's me. .."

Elena bent down as well. "It is Emily, Rude. .you're here.. .you're with us. ."

Rude pressed his palms against his eyes, every muscle in his body tense. His mind twisted and turned, pulling a frustrated scream from his lips as he fought to tell the difference between present and past.  
Reno began humming the concerto. ..the one he had written THEIR song. .. gently. .quietly. ..something he hoped would cement his partner to this point in time.

Some part of Rude's mind finally gave up trying to figure things out while still receiving outside stimulus, choosing to just shut down the body instead. Rude fell into unconsciousness, his scream falling to a moan before petering out completely.

"Get him back up in the bed. ..well. ..he can't deny he needs help now, yo."

Elena just shook her head, holding the two children close against her. They didn't need to see that.  
The look Reno gave Elena spoke volumes. ..he looked as lost as he ever had. "Been doin' my best ta be his wall. ..but it ain't helpin'. ..what am I gonna do?"

Elena just shook her head sadly, choosing to take the children out of the situation as quickly as possible.

He just shook his head, looking to Tifa for advice as well, he'd never dealt with anything to this extent before..."I can't bug the boss with this, he's got enough on his plate."

"I don't think bringing kids around him for a while is a good idea," she said carefully.

"Prob'ly right. .but I don't wanna end up man. ..it ain't fuckin' fair, yo, just as shit gets back ta normal life throws another fuckin' curve bal!" He punched the bed, all of his frustration in that hit.

"Don't want to end up what, Reno?" Tifa asked.

"Don't wanna end up with Rennan elsewhere and with him well... in some place he don't wanna be because he didn't seek help when he shoulda. ..an. ." he whispered softly "I don't wanna see our family fall apart over this. ..I keep remembering that photo you took o'all o'us together. ..a family. ..it looked so perfect. .I don't wanna LOSE that."

"It's only a matter of time before a Turk falls apart," Tifa said softly. "But... this isn't something that's just going to go away. He's always going to be like this... only maybe not as bad as he was today."

Reno curled in on himself his shoulders tight, he looked like he was all of 9 years old sitting there, "I've gotten a little better. ..I mean yeah, I still got my moments, but like THIS? Not like this. ..How do I keep m'family from fallin' apart?" Those eyes that pinned her earnest, questioning.

"You do whatever you think is best and hope things work out."

"I think. ..it'd be best if we could get him to agree ta go by himself without havin' ta be ordered. ..but becausea Richardson he's gunshy, ya know? He needs it though. ..but gettin' him ta admit he's NOT fine is liike pullin' teeth."

"I know," Tifa said with a tiny smile. "You just have to make it worth his while. Make him WANT to go."

Reno nodded "Like. .tell him. ..if he wants ta make this work. .wants ta make US work. ..he has ta try, righ"t?

"Or you could go the down and dirty route," Tifa replied with a too casual tone.

"Rather not, rather. ..make him see what his refusal ta admit he needs ta get this stuff out is doin' ta us. ..I coulda been Josh so easy.. .still could end up that way, an' I know he doesn't want that."

"I don't think bringing up Joshua Miller is going to help," Tifa said carefully. "In fact, it might hurt more than it helps."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Just. ..never dealt with ANYTHING to this degree before. ..not even with my own obvious problems. .."

"I would just play dirty if I were you," Tifa said softly. "Worked for Cloud."

He hears the groan coming from the bed next to him and sighed. "Could you stay outside, just in case things go swirly?"

"Guard duty it is," she replied, smiling a little as she left.

"Rude. ..c'mere baby. ..we gotta talk"  
Rude groaned, holding his head. "About what?"

"This whole mess. ..you wanna make this work, right? I mean, you n' I n' Rennan? 'Cause ya know Rennan an' I come as a package deal now. Well. . .you gotta get some help. ..you are NOT fine, no matter how much ya say so. ..you had a flashback just now that make mine look like pussy stuff. You damn near SHOT Elena, an' would have if Liveiwre hadn't grabbed yer arm an' thrown your aim off. ..please...if for nothin' else. .then for us. 'cause just like you couldn't live with somea my shit. ..I can't live like this, wonderin' when you're gonna go off an end up hurtin' onea us." His eyes were pleading. ..the hole in the doorframe was mute testament to the truth Reno told.

"I just need some time off," Rude said carefully. "I'll be fine"  
"You are NOT, look. ..look at the hole there! The bullet on the floor there! If you don't get some help, we're gonna end up seperated until you do because I do NOT want you ta hurt me, an I know what it would do to YOU if you ended up hurtin' me. ..I've been through this, I KNOW how dangerous it is, though I thank all the gods the majority o' mine were past this stage by the time we got together.Think if Elena had been that doorframe. ..or if I had been that doorframe. ..you were bent over ME when Elena came in"  
Rude shook his head. "I don't remember."

"That's the thing, when this shit happens, you DON'T remember. ..think how you would feel if ya came outta one of those flashbacks and it were ME. ..layin' on the floor bleedin'. ..becausea you. You NEED help, aibou, whether you think so or not."

"I told you. I just need some time off. Time away."

"An' if you take the time off. ..and it STILL happens. .what then?"

"I'll take more time off." Seemed logical to him. He was just overworked. Overstressed.

"Bullshit. . .here's the deal. You want me? You're gonna get help, simple as that. I love you, believe me I do, an' that's why I'm doin' this. You can't see the forest for the damn trees here because you're too damn stubborn"  
For as much as the stubborn side of Rude wanted to just up and say 'fine'... the more logical side of him told him that it couldn't hurt. After a few more moments of self-arguement, he spoke softly. "Fine"  
Reno smiled, for what could be seen through the bandages and his voice, just as soft. "Thank you. ..I don't wanna lose you to this. .Ai shiteru. ..Mi Corazon."

A petulant grunt was Rude's response. He was still irritated at being coerced.  
Reno didn't seem phased by the petulant nature of the response at all.

Tseng meanwhile had awakened and had coffee brewing, they were supposed to meet with the tribunal this afternoon, and he wanted them both to be as fresh as they possibly could be, he had his kimono and obi out, the one meant for diplomatic functions, layed out on the bed and ready to go.  
Rufus had opted against wearing the native dress, claiming that if he was to be seen as an outsider attempting to be one of them, it could go poorly. Instead, he would wear his customary white suit, the most blatant sign that he was ShinRa, born and bred.  
Tseng kissed the back of his neck, he actually liked the effect, the contrast that showed their differences, but their body language showing that stood as one.

Rufus was careful not to spill any of his morning coffee on the suit, knowing that he would have to be wearing his remaining two good suits over the course of the next few days.

"You look wonderful, dear heart, we look wonderful together. I know you are nervous, but I think we will come through this just fine."

Rufus took a deep breath. "I am a ShinRa, Tseng. We endure... and conquer." His eyes held a hard set of determination to them.

"Not necessarily conquer in this case. .. but forge a bond that should have been in honor many years before. If the treaty had been honored by your father, we'd not be dealing with the terrorism at home."

"I have endured the fruits of my late father's labours," Rufus said plainly, his speech pattern clearly indicating that he was as ready as he was ever going to be to meet the Tribunal. "Now I shall conquer the demons he has created in his wake."

Tseng nodded, and out they went, it was an hour and fourty five minute drive to the place where they would meet, and the car was outside waiting by the time Tseng had gotten himself ready.

"I will be victorious," Rufus mumbled to himself, looking out the window.

When they reached the place where they would meet and he bowed to those he passed as he entered, Tseng was as nervous as Rufus had been earlier. On this rested the fate of so many.

Rufus had no time to be nervous anymore. He had to be calm, yet assertive. Otherwise...

The tribunal gathered within their seats. and Tseng looked up, watching those in the seats around them.

"Come, it is time for you to speak, President Shinra, sir." The attendent came to escort him to the floor.

Rufus nodded, offering a 'thank you' to the attendant as he walked calmly towards the focus of the room.

The attendent smiled, Tseng stood with him for a moment, showing them the unity he had seen within the mirror earlier, then strode off, sitting where he was directed.

"Ladies and gentleman of great esteem," Rufus started, clearing his throat once before speaking again. "It is with great honour I thank you for allowing me the opportunity to address your most honourable Tribunal." He paused. "As many of you know, I am Rufus ShinRa, heir of the late Jack ShinRa, President of ShinRa Electric Power Company. I stand before you, as my father did those years ago, requesting peace between the Sovergn Nation of Wutai and the holdings of ShinRa Company." Another pause, this one emphasized by a glance around the room. "However, unlike my father, I stand before you with no hidden agendas, no cloak or dagger. I wish for peace between us, and am willing, unlike my father, to negotiate for the good of both our peoples."

There was muttering among the crowd, when the leader of the Tribunal stood. "We ourselves have declared no war. .. do you have evidence that one of our own has caused the madness on your shores?"

"There are those among you who know the truth I speak," Rufus said. "While I do not know which ones exactly, I am aware of the involvement of several members of the Council of Elders in this chaos." Rufus paused, looking down for a moment before continuing, his face holding a certain hardness to it. "There was a child... a child of Wutai. He was raised by his mother, since his father was cast out for choosing his own path. However, that poor woman was not strong enough to raise the child, and took her own life. The child, fatherless according to the laws and traditions, was sent away to live with a man who was known to be more irreputable. He was raised with hatred in his heart, hatred for his own lot in life. He blamed the man who left, not the culture that forced him to leave, and sought to reap payment for the man's indescretions with blood."

"The child of which you speak was not cast out of our volition, but because when he would not allow his grandparents to raise him, no one else would do so. He was sent to the only one who would. .it is a sad thing, but it is the truth. ..do you know those among the council who have supported the acts of terror? I also understand one of your own was injured during the strikes, for which I give my most sincere condolonces. If you can give names, or enough evidence that the tribunal can do so for itself, it will be doone. For now, all we can do us assure you that whatever protection you need, the Princess has already given her permission for it to be sent."

Rufus shook his head. "I know not who the party is, however, I do have sufficient evidence that convinced me of their involvement." Rufus nodded to Tseng, indicating that he should hand out the copies of the information Reno had sent him regarding the terrorist attacks. "As you can see in these print-outs, funding was traced back to the Council of Elders. The child, many persons of ill repute within the borders of Edge and Midgar, and several others were used as pawns, used to cause terror and unrest in the fair holdings of ShinRa Company. There have been targets of specific places of business that were previously owned by ShinRa Holdings, that were sold at cost to those former employees that wished to help rebuild Midgar and build up the city of Edge."

The leader as he took up the print out gasped. ..the initials. .."W.X." at the edge of the printout of the orders. "I know this man. " his voice was quiet. and one of utter shock. "Wu Xiang. The very LEADER of the council. .. has the corruption gone so high?"

"I am well aware of how high corruption can run within an organization," Rufus said carefully. Yes, the corruption of the majority of the administrative heads in his father's -- now his -- company was well known.  
"He is also your adjutant's uncle. ..we will do all in our power to clean house, but will not be an easy or quick task."

"Thank you, your honour," Rufus nodded, then bowed deeply towards the members of the Tribunal.

The leader bowed...then as he stood. ..he fell backward, crumpling into his seat. ..the whispers went up from them. "The leader is dead. ...who could have done such a thing?"

Rufus' eyes scanned the room, looking for any movement that would have indicated the guilty party.  
Tseng looked up "No blood. .no sounds. ..that leaves one possibility. Poison."

Rufus shook his head. "What could have triggered it? He looked perfectly healthy."

"Food is the most likely source. Someone had one of the servents poison his food."

Rufus sighed, his fingers going to the bridge of his nose as he tried to think quickly.

Tseng looked up as the second of the tribunal approached them.

Rufus nodded, his shoulders moving in a very slight bow.

"You do understand you will need to stay in Wutai until this is sorted out."

Rufus nodded again. "I can assure you that both Tseng and myself will fully cooperate with whatever investigation you must perform."

"Thank you sir. .. the toxicology report should be back within two hours. From there it is only a matter of time."

"Agreed," Rufus replied. He could only imagine what disaster was about to befall them this time.

Tseng sighed, shaking his head. "Someone is so desperate to cover their tracks they would go to such lengths.  
Rufus just shook his head. "Will it never end?"

"It will, but it will take patience." He caressed Rufus' back gently, earning disapproving glares from the one or two elders that were present.

"I do believe I've used up all my diplomacy for the day," Rufus said carefully. "Would it be too much to ask for a hot bath, a nice brandy, and a loving touch? I believe I've had enough of this for today."

Tseng smiled "Of course, we have a couple of hours before the tests come back.. .you did wonderfully, my love."

A tiny smile touched the corner of Rufus' mouth. "Thank you, my dear, dear Tseng."

Tseng drove him to the hotel and took a room for the night, staying close for now if only because it was so far between his father's and the tribunal court. He ran them a hot bath in the big tub with a smile, then turned on the jacuzzi jets.

Rufus stripped down, his motions show just how exhausted the Tribunal had made him. He slid into the bubbling water, a smile crossing his face as the hot water caressed his skin.

"This time has been exhausting for us both." Kimono and obi hit the floor with much eagerness as Tseng joined him.

Rufus nodded, a tiny moan escaping his lips as the jets worked their magic just so over his until then unrealized tense muscles.

Tseng began to work his own magic over those muscles with his hands. ..very gently massaging out the tension. When would he have the chance to indulge next?

Between Tseng's magic hands and the magic water jets, Rufus was feeling rather lightheaded, giddy, and downright malliable.

Tseng began nipping up and down that flesh with gentle little love bites, neck first, then back, then a little splash sounded as his head went under the water to have his teeth and lips caress ythe flesh on that delectable ass that was not settled against the tub.

Rufus arched his back, another moan falling from his lips.

Tseng then rose back up to kiss his lips, his tongue questing for entry, those almond shaped obsidian eyes sliding closed.

Another moan as Rufus pressed as much of himself as he could against his lover. He pulled away just long enough to murmer, "You spoil me, Tseng."

"It is my duty and delight to do so. . ." He then dove under the water again, taking the needy flesh between his luips. . .those lips sliding up and down in a tantalizing manner.

Rufus' hands went to the sides of the tub, gripping them sharply as his hips made minute little thrusts.

Tseng left his position only long enough to say "You may partake of my own flesh tonight if you wish, love."

A deep groan came from Rufus' lips. "You DO spoil me so, Tseng."

Tseng then took a trick he must have learned from Reno, the conditioner on the side of tub coming into play as he stepped out, sitting on top of the toilet, fingers dipping in and slowly, teasingly, first one finger to the first knuckle, his body shuddering as the tip found his prostate, then a second, then a third. ..sliding them in and out for a few moments, then he leaned over the side of the tub, his tanned ass right in the blond's face.

"Tseng," Rufus said softly, climbing out of the tub to position himself behind his exotic lover.

"I am always ready for you, Dear Heart." That voice came out soft and husky with need.

Rufus ran his hand down Tseng's spine, going from the back of his neck to his tailbone. He placed himself gently at the elder man's entrance, just savoring the moment before slowly pushing inside.

Tseng let out a low, hitching gasp, his head tilting back. ..Tseng rarely bottomed, but when he did he responded in such a lovely way.

Rufus felt his lover's body clench around him, which pulled a moan from his throat.

Tseng's head tilted even further back, his body rippling as another low moan issued from his throat, knuckles turning white against the side of the tub with each thrust. "Great leviathan, Rufus. ..."

Another noise fell from Rufus' lips. It could have been Tseng's name, a curse, or, quite frankly, any number of things. Either way, he was greatly enjoying the way Tseng's body seemed to ripple over his flesh, squeezing and releasing it just so.

Tseng began rocking back into the thrusts, his teeth gritting as more soft grunts came from him. ..his dark hair trailing down past his shoulders just a bit.

Rufus gasped, his thrusts becoming more erratic and powerful as he felt his climax pending.

Tseng's body trembled and a cry that was Rufus' name fell from his lips as he sprayed against the side of the tub, locking his knees to avoid falling.

Tseng's release pulled Rufus' out of him, his flesh spasming as his mouth opened in a soundless noise of pleasure.

Tseng cleaned himself, then assisted Rufus in cleaning himself up as well.

Reno awakened a few hours later to a knock at the door, it was Elena who actually had a bit of a smile on her face and something hidden behind her back. ..something that looked suspiciously like a carved up bird.

Rude grumbled something unintelligable, rolling over and pulling the covers over his head. He'd been sleeping a lot lately.

"Yo, 'Lena..is that a TURKEY? Ya came ta rescue me from the hospital food on the first day of the Festival with the traditional bird?"

Elena shrugged, still grinning. "Something like that."

"Yo, aibou, wake up, 'Lena's got REAL FOOD! So, what else ya got?"

"Real food?" Rude said from under the blanket.

"All the fixings," Elena replied, gesturing for the nurses to bring in the rest of her haul.

"You''re damn straight, only thing better would be for them to take me outta this damn lift so I could come over and kiss ya."

"Don't think Rude would appreciate that," Elena grinned cheekily.

Rude finally managed to poke his head out from under the covers, the smell making him twitch his nose.

"I meant him, you cheeky woman, though I should kiss you too for this haul. ..only thing better would be some alcohol to go with it."

Elena glanced left, then right, then pulled out a nice bottle of red wine. "Like this?" she asked innocently.

"Saint," Rude said.

"Oh Gods, you are such a lifesaver. .." He ignored the sharp glance from one of the nurses. "I'll forgo my meds for a few hours for that, so keep your fuckin' slacks on, jesus christ on a cracker"  
"No, turkey," Rude said pointedly, climbing slowly out of bed. The sedatives they'd given him were still affecting his speech and brain function.

Reno found it fascinating how something so simple as good food could improve one's frame of mind, he gestured Rude over to him for a moment, and when he got close enough, planted a wet one right on his lips before whispering "My ass may be out of commision for the moment, but my mouth's still got it, babe."

Rude just raised an eyebrow, Rude speak for 'we'll see'. 


End file.
